


tide pool

by twilight___renaissance



Series: TLOK One-Shots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ember Island (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight___renaissance/pseuds/twilight___renaissance
Summary: aang and katara's family on vacation
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Tenzin (mentioned), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: TLOK One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915588
Kudos: 36





	tide pool

The ocean breeze rippled down the shore, sand swirling upwards slightly before returning back down to the ground. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on the tourists who had decided to spend their vacation on Ember Island. The private beach was large enough for them all to have enough space without being too far apart and allowed them to keep close eyes on Iroh and Ursa, who were currently building a sandcastle precariously close to the blanket that Kya had brought. Bumi sighed in contentment as he laid out on the blanket he and Izumi had brought with them. Kya had somehow managed to convince Tenzin, Izumi, and Bumi that it was good to spend a long weekend at the Fire Nation Royal Family's house on the island, as a family. She said that it was something that their parents would have wanted them to do, as it was something that they did nearly every summer during their collective childhoods. Tenzin had wanted to bring Lin along with them but she had ended up staying in Republic City, saying that criminals didn't take long weekends so neither should she. 

Kya had thought that it was a bullshit excuse, which Bumi and Izumi had both agreed with. If Bumi could take some time off from the United Forces and Izumi could postpone some of her meetings with some of the most important Fire Nation citizens and ministers, they were pretty sure that Lin could leave Republic City in the trusty hands of the other police officers, at least for a day or two. 

Izumi sat down next to him, her eyes not moving from Iroh and Ursa as she grabbed Bumi's hand and entwined their fingers. Bumi looked over at them with a lazy smile on his face, noting how much they looked like their mother. The two were building a near-perfect replica of the Fire Nation palace back in Caldera City as they spoke quietly to each other. Kya was eyeing the two of them suspiciously, making sure that no sand was ending up on her blanket as a result of their building project. 

Her engagement necklace shined as Bumi sat up, kissing his wife on the cheek. She smiled as he pulled away, looking at him out of the corner of her amber eyes. Their parents had been shocked, to say the least, when they informed them of their engagement. Zuko and Mai always thought that Izumi and Bumi were just close friends, that nothing romantic would ever come from their relationships, while Aang and Katara had thought that Bumi would become married to his job in the United Forces and simply not have the time to try and settle down and start a family. They were best friends in their youth and, eventually, their friendship blossomed into something more. Kya had teased Bumi throughout their childhood for his crush on Izumi while she did the same thing to her about her crush on him. Never in a million years did Bumi think that she would return his feelings, as he always thought that she would fall in love with the son of some Fire Nation diplomat as was expected of her by her nation. 

"I can hear you thinking, honey. What's going on?" Izumi asks, turning to Bumi with a troubled look on her face. 

"Just thinking of what a lucky man I am" Bumi says with a wide grin on his face. 

She jokingly rolled her eyes at him, giving him a playful shove as he laughed at her. 

"Mommy, Daddy look!" Ursa shouted at them, a wide smile on her face.

They turned to look at their children, who were standing behind their mini-replica of the Fire Nation palace with triumphant smiles on their faces. Ten-year-old Iroh's hair was sticking every-which-way and six-year-old Ursa's cheeks were red from exertion but they had finished their project. Kya was looking at them with a proud smile on her face and Tenzin was looking at them with an approving look in his eye.

"That looks great, honey. Well done, you think so too right, honey?" Izumi says with a smile, looking at Bumi for confirmation. 

"Of course, by the looks of it we have a pair of artists in the family!" Bumi says happily, pulling himself to his feet. 

He walks over to them and drops his hand onto Iroh's shoulder, his eldest looking up at him with a wide smile on his face. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Bumi could see Kya silently standing and approaching Ursa from behind. In one swift motion, she picks her niece up and maneuvers her onto her shoulder, earning a delightful shriek from Ursa. She maneuvers around the sandcastle, making sure not to ruin her niece and nephew's creation. 

"Now it's time to get in the water!" Kya says with a slightly maniacal look on her face. 

Ursa screams as Kya runs down the shore and towards the water, holding her hands out towards Bumi so he could try and grab her. With a maniacal look only bested by Kya herself, Bumi laughs as he hauls Iroh into his arms and starts running towards his sister. The boy in question lets out a girlish scream and calls out for Izumi, who was trying the best she could to hide her wide smile from her son. 

Kya, along with Ursa, was in the water now and she was wading out just deep enough where she could throw her niece without it being too far out for her. Bumi was right behind her, Iroh in tow, and gave his sister and his daughter a wide smile as he passed them. Iroh had crossed his arms in front of his chest and was frowning up at his father, who wasn't paying him any mind. Once they were deep enough to Bumi's satisfactory, he looked down at his son with a wide grin. He rocked Iroh back and forth in his arms a few times before throwing him, the young boy flying into the water a few feet in front of where Kya had just thrown Ursa. The siblings looked over at each other before beginning to laugh.

Iroh and Ursa popped out of the water at the same time, frowning at Bumi and Kya respectively. After a moment or two, a large smile erupted on Ursa's face and she waved at someone behind them. Kya and Bumi turned around to see Izumi stepping into the water, waving back at Ursa. Tenzin was still lounging on his blanket, his focused returned to the airbending tome he had brought with him from Air Temple Island. 

"C'mon Tenzin!" Kya yelled to her younger brother, waving her arms at him. 

He looked up from their tome at him to simply shake his head. The years spent being teased by Kya, especially went they were on Ember Island, wasn't something he was going to forget easily and he wasn't willing to go in the same ocean as her. 

Izumi made her way in the water over to Bumi, who smiled at her as she approached him. Iroh and Ursa swam over to her, practically clinging to her in a way to get Kya and Bumi to not throw them into the water again. 

"Is Uncle Tenzin gonna come swim?" Ursa asks her parents.

"I don't think so, kiddo, maybe later when Aunt Kya isn't around" Bumi laughs, ignoring the slight glare from his sister. 

Kya swims over to them, smiling down at Ursa and Iroh. 

"You guys wanna go in town for lunch? I'm starving" She asks. 

"Sure, there's a restaurant nearby that my parents love" Izumi says. 

The five of them all start wading out of the water, ignoring a certain arched eyebrow from Tenzin.

Bumi knew, just as much as he knew that Kya was a genius for suggesting their weekend family getaway, that by the end of their little vacation that he would have to get Tenzin in the water, just to see what trick Kya had up her sleeve this year. 


End file.
